User blog:BeoBlade/GE: 5 Doors - penultimate Chapter
GE: The 5 Doors - penultimate chapter - Black Death. Beoblade, Baluar so as Arthur are the last ones during the last door. THe place was similar to the apocalypse appearing on bible, there were never saw before, Demon-like Aragamis but with spirits of God Eaters fighting over them. Beoblade and Baluar awoke up fast but Arthur got himself up in 2 minute. Nehilas has appeared through them. Arthur: HEY! Arthur: WHAT IS THIS WORLD?! Nehilas: It dont really have a name. Nehilas: Some persons call this as Jesus home, others as sky and hell, others as The Ragnarok. Nehilas: The Door to see the creator that is up there. Nehilas: You will have your beloved ones appearing again, so as alive persons in dreams, let's see what each one of you can handle. The group saw it, in the end of the road was an gate, similar the one of Fenrir Main Branch. Beoblade altough was the only one who was seems to wander what is the trick and said "What we need to do here?" - Nehilas came with a quick reply "Well, let's find out shaw we?" - Nehilas again dissapeared like a ghost. Beoblade is still wandering and after they walked, steps was being heard. Baluar: You heard that?! Arthur: Dont act as you are scared Bal, let's go. The group went running, guess it was Nia, Laura and kaitlin, the 3 was with eyes that didnt look human, they were Aragamis on their bodys, Baluar tried to scream "NIA!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?" but nothing came to Nia, Arthur didnt really metters about attacking Laura and got to attack her with his Aragami mutation so as Beoblade. Nia was the most tough one, Kaitlin on their back and Laura was the weaker one, mostly due to her abilitys buth they was tough together, they got a really good strategy combine, what Beoblade wasnt mading with Baluar and Arthur. That was quickly shown when Laura got to stab Beoblade on it's back but something weird happened, Beoblade got himself the same way as Klaus said to Arthur when Beoblade became The Last Overdrive, a purple aura appeared this time over him and in a singhle slash, the three girls. Arthur: Beo. Are you okay? Beoblade: Pfft, I am fine. So probably this world is about fighting everyone we knew. Beoblade: That can be tough since we know persons like Lindow and Klaus who are a lot strong. Balkuar: I think we will need to split when it comes. The Group tried to run, run fasted as they ever did willing to scape The Hell, but it was quickly stopped, Robb, Daniel, Klaus, Rachel, Charles and Somoe. Everyone went acting likezombies against the group. Beoblade tried to split the team but somehow the God Eaters was seems to be able to re-agroup them. Klaus was commanding with Charles and it got stronger and more resistent. It was a miracle to do a critical slash over them, even Beoblade got traped on it, Arthur said "Damn, we need to find a breakpoint!" - Beoblade tried to do a combo with Arthur with their Aragami Mutation Arms, it worked with Somoe and Rachel but ity was completely impossible to win against Klaus or Robb with it, Baluar got surprised since Robb wasnt that stronger in the last time they met but didnt got time to comment that. The group managed to win against Rachel and Klaus when them ued their Aragami Mutation, Beoblade birefly tributed his hand in order to use The Last Overdrive, it was weird because Beoblade got an shadow on his hand, mading poossible to use it as a ghos-hand. The battle took a lot, sometime between 29 minutes, Beoblade finished the group and managed to kill everyone. Baluar and Arthur got exhausted. Beoblade altough didnt seems to care about them, Baluar just said "Damn you... we are sacrifinc our lives for your goal and that's how you threat us??!!!" - Beoblade tried to ignore him, but he then listened to himself "i... I... Sorry Bal, I am just too focused." - Baluar got his reply after thinking for a while "(Nehilas did something on him)... No problem man, just dont let us down ok ?", The guys got siolent for asec but Arthur later said "More are coming soon, with we dont go really fast, we can just die here!". Beoblade: What's your plan? Arthur: We can---- Before Arthur could finish his sentences, 2 clones of Adeliine and clones of Laura and Nia appeared over again, but it would be tougher by the exhaustion of the group, the 2 Adelines had rushed towards Arthur and Nia through Baluar, Laura altough didnt seems to care attacking Beolade and allowed him to pass. Beoblade: HELL?! Beoblade: it's a trap, I know it! Arthur: JUST GO!!! MAYBE YES OR NOT, GO!!! Beoiblade got himself wandering but jsut for 5 seconds, he decided to run and Laura started to follow him, se by nothing started to attack him, trying to break his arms and neck, Beoblade was exhausted and almost died 2 times but used his Aragami Mutation to do a decisive attack on Laura's head, causing her K.O, when he turned back, Baluar and Arthur were losing, a clone of Klaus appeared to face Baluar but Beoblade couldnt help and decided to run... While 3 minutes running, the light was too close but new clones appeared: Nanako, Kaitlin and Alfred but they were normal, without any signs of being altered. Beoblade: you three? Alfred: Yeah, Beoblade, Leader huh? Alfred: Great leader... Nanako: YOU CAUSED OUR DEATHS!! BY YOUR FOOL MISSION!!! Beoblade: Nanako... Really? Fool? Kaitlin: You doomed us, Tommy!! Beoblade: None of you are real, as you admited, you guys are dead. Stay WHERE YOU DAMN ARE!! 2 other Nanakos appeared on Beoblade's back, as Jakob and other God Eaters. ???: HOW CAN YOU STAY ALIVE KNOWING WE'VE SACRIFICED FOR YOU?! beoblade: Stay your mouth shut, Owenhein. You never yelled in life, that's the proof you are dead. Nanak#5: YOU ARE AWFUL, BEO!! Everyone ran towards Beoblade with a anger, acting in a tactical and combined way that was severely damaging him, battling the exact same way as they did when alive, the battle was too tough and Beoblade was barely evading the attacks and decided to use The Last Overdrive. -*Blank*- Beoblade: this place again... Aragami: YOU!!!! Beoblade: shut up. Beoblade: Where is Nehilas? I wanna make a deal with him. Aragami: Nehilas is talking with the Creator about you, YOU SHALL MAKE DEAL WITH ME. Beoblade: So stop screaming.~ Beoblade: I sacrifice my Arm for Last Overdrive. Aragami: Good Deal. -*end*- Beoblade awaken, the time was frozen and he was with a complete armor with a unbelivable amount of Purple Aura among him, when the time got back, there was pratically an army facing him, that wasnt much trouble, he finished most with a Single slash, Alfred was the one cotnrolling and was with a red aura, equal to him, when Beoblade killed all the Army, he went battle against Alfred. The battle was tough, Alfred wasnt using his God Arc and Beoblade decided to battle him bare-fisted too,the battle was in highspeed, Beoblade was mnainly using kicks while Alfred using Punching, both got injured and with broken bones, the battle was pratically a immensive tie but Beoblade changed tactics and ogt a decisive punch on Alfred, who falled down.. Beoblade: So I was stronger than you after all. Alfred: Pfft, I wasnt using powers like you. *cough* Beoblade: heh Beoblade: You dont give up. Alfred: Let's battle like that some other time... Baluar and Arthur appeared on Beoblade's back, Baluar was a lot injured and Arthur almost couldnt stay awaken. Baluar: Beo... Who is that guy? Beoblade: A old friend of mine, let's go. Beoblade helped Arthur and they had walk and was infront of the gate.. beoblade: You guys ready? Baluar: You kidding? Let's go. Arthur: we've battled a lot to we get scared now. The group entered. (to be continued in Final Chapter. Category:Blog posts